beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Wing Pegasis 90WF
The BB-121B Wing Pegasis 90WF is an Attack-Type Beyblade that was released in Japan in the Beyblade Ultimate DX Set on November 19, 2011, along with Duo Uranus 230WD & L-Drago Guardian S130MB. The popularity of this Beyblade took off after promotional advertisement and the surprising performance levels of its parts. The most distinguishing feature of this Beyblade is the "Wing" 4D Fusion Wheel which is constructed with two (2) components: a Metal Frame and Core. These parts were created as an improved design of the Big Bang Pegasis's Fusion Wheel and, like all 4D Fusion Wheels, can be arranged to up to three (3) configurations, each with their own unique performance properties. A promotional article that featured this This Beyblade sparked immediate buzz in the rumor mill. The article featured a product shot of both the Wing Pegasis 90WF and L-Drago Guardian S130MB along with characters Gingka Hagane and Ryuga--illustrated by Metal Fight Beyblade manga series artist Takafumi Adachi. This piece of promo art quickly launched speculation that both Beyblades (and possibly Duo Uranus) would featured in the manga series. However, with the conclusion of the "Ultimate Bladers" manga and the beginning of the "Zero-G" series, it's reasonable to believe that this was purely a marketing device aimed to promote sales.Hasbro will release Wing Pegasus as is. Face Bolt: Pegasus The Face Bolt depicts "Pegasus", one of the 88 constellations in space. Unlike the two previous Pegasus Face Bolts, this features a more stylized design. The "hair" of the Pegasus is now longer and resembles a lightning bolt. The "P" and "S" letters now do not resemble letters but instead, lightning-like designs. Fire-like designs now appear above those designs and Pegasus' eyes are now red with a red hue, a blue outline, and a white color on a black Face Bolt. However, this version of the Face Bolt has white lightning-like designs, just like the Pegasus face. 4D Energy Ring: Pegasis III *'Weight:' 3.1 grams Pegasis III, just like the previous Pegasus Energy Rings, features two wings that are meant to resemble the wings of a Pegasus. Unlike the previous versions, the wings are much more detailed. When advertised, the Energy Ring was to be heavier and stronger since it contains iron filings (powder-like substance) to give it added weight. However, Pegasus III only weighs 3.1 grams which is not quite heavy, considering it has metal fillings. It is a translucent crimson red in color, instead of blue like Big Bang Pegasis. Attack: 6- Defense: 0 - Stamina: 1 Fusion Wheel: Wing *'Total Weight:' 45.1 grams Metal Frame *'Weight:' 16.6 grams Wing's Metal Frame highly resembles the Metal Frame that of Blitz. As they are both circular with various triangular protrusions. Wing contains three of these protrusions whereas, Blitz has three with three square-like indents; Wing does not carry these indents however. These protrusions fill the gaps created by the Core's wings which in turn make it resemble Blitz. Wing's Metal Frame does appear more thicker than Blitz's though and smaller. Just like Blitz, it can be rotated to change between Modes. Additionally, Wing's Metal Frame features a black arrow that helps determine which Mode, Wing is to go in. Core *'Weight:' 28.5 grams Wing's Core features three-wings with a gap between them, this gives Wing's Core a high resemblance to Storm and Spiral due to this. Common with all Pegasis-themed Beys, the wings have the distinct appearance of a Pegasus' wings but these wings appear to be thin when viewed from the inside. Wing's Core also has the numbers, "0", "1", and "2". These are used to help determine the Mode, Wing will use. When compared to Big Bang there are noticeable differences. Wing does not contain a PC Frame which Big Bang does and the wings on Wing are thinner and more slanted. Wing also carries the gap-filling protrusions where Big Bang does not. Wing has three different Modes and each can be switched by simply rotating Wing's Metal Frame over Wing's Core. They are as follows, "Ironclad Attack Mode" where the arrow of the Metal Frame goes onto "0". "Mortal Blow Attack Mode" where the arrow of the Metal Frame goes on "1". Lastly, is "Pound Attack Mode" where the arrow of the Metal Frame goes on "2". In ironclad attack mode, there are no blades sticking out, in mortal blow attack mode, there is 1 blade sticking out, and pound attack mode has 2 blades sticking out. weight distribution is also affected in different modes; In Ironclad Attack Mode, it is balanced, but when in Mortal Blow Attack Mode and Pound Attack Mode, it is imbalanced. Wing was designed to deliver a powerful "One Strike" attack that delivers recoil upon contact; the recoil supposedly comes from the triangular protrusions. However, Wing works best in Defense-Type combos, or when paired with BD145 and MB, it is a great Balance custom. This is because of both the weight and diameter of Wing, along with how well balanced (or out of balance in Mode 1 and 2) the Wheel is. Also since Wing suffers the same reason as why Dark is terrible for Attack; their wings are too closely-packed together to conduct any real damage to the opposing Bey. Spin Track: 90 *'Weight:' 0.82 grams 90 is currently, the second lowest Spin Track and outclassed in terms of Attack and Stamina only by 85. Before 85's release, 90 was the best Track for low attackers but 85 still outclasses it. Despite this, some Bladers prefer to use 90 over 85 in fear of 85 scraping the floor. Although 90 is outclassed by 85, it still serves as a great Spin Track for low attackers as it does not scrape the Stadium floor as much as 85. Attack-Type Customization 90 is a great Spin Track in Attack combos like MF Lightning/ Meteo L-Drago 90RF/ R2F/ MF and MF Vulcan Horuseus\ Zurafa\ Byxis/ Gemios 90RF/ R2F/ MF. Stamina-Type Customization 90 can also be used in Stamina combos like Burn Kerbecs/ Aquario/ Bull 90WD/ SD/ D or Earth Kerbecs/ Aquario/ Bull 90WD/ SD /D. Performance Tip: Wide Flat (WF) *'Weight:' 0.6 grams Wide Flat, is a Flat tip which is twice the size of its counterpart, "Flat", Wide Flat is fast but has poor grip, and struggles to hold a flower-like pattern, it was used with one of the previous destabilizes "MF L-Drago 90WF", which is now outclassed, it still holds a few more uses. Wide Flat used to be the widest plastic Flat tip until the later release of XF (Xtreme Flat). Attack: 6 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0 Trivia *The 90WF combo was first used with Quetzalcoatl 90WF. It would then be used by Bakushin Susanow 90WF so that makes Wing Pegasus the third beyblade to have this spin track and performance tip. *It was originally thought that Wing Pegasis would have the 105RF combo. *Wing's Metal Frame features the red flame-like decals previously used on L-Drago Destroyer. *Wing Pegasis is different than the other Pegasis Beyblades, in that it features a red Energy Ring while the other Pegasis' use blue Energy Rings. With the exception of Pegasis 105F, which does not use an Energy Ring. *Though it does not have a blue energy ring/ clear wheel like most other Pegasus evolutions, it still has a blue and red color scheme. *It is the 1st out of the Pegasis/ Pegasus evolutions to contain a 90 height spin track. *Wing was the 2nd Attack Type wheel to have great Defense potential. The first was Bakushin. *Hasbro will release this Bey in the Spark FX series, and will have a non interchangable Wing Fusion Wheel *By fliping the metal frame over,you can make the upper defence mode, witch has defence from high spin tracks Gallery Bb121.jpg|With the Ultimate DX Set O0400032811578588983.png WingPegasis.png 究極スライド14.JPG|Parts 究極スライド16.JPG|Ironclad Attack Mode 究極スライド18.JPG|Metal Blow Attack Mode 究極スライド17.JPG|Pound Attack Mode WingPegasisVisageBolt.png|Visage Bolt Wing Face.png Wing Wing.png Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Type Category:Metal Fury Beyblades Category:4D Beyblades Category:Manga Only Category:Hybrid Wheel